


The Geography of His Body

by Theatregirl7299



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geography of His Body

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes – Written for [](http://daria234.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://daria234.livejournal.com/)**daria234** for the 10th day of my 12 Days of Christmas Meme. She requested “The Geography of His/Her Body – Castiel/Dean”. I tried to write toppy Dean but this is what happened instead.
> 
> Beta Credit: Elrhiarhodan

He walks ahead of them, legs bowed, stride long. Limbs encased in faded denim. Knife in hand, ever alert for danger. His movements feline, predatory. Gorgeous.

Castiel knows he shouldn’t think of Dean that way. But he can’t help it. He wants. Heavenly Father, how Castiel wants.

Wants to feel Dean pressed up against him, thighs interlocking. Wants to know what it’s like when Dean kisses him, their mouths entangling. Wants to…

“Cas! You with us buddy?” Sam nudges him, breaking him out of his fantasy.

“Yes, yes I am.” Smiling, he doesn’t let on as to what he’s thinking. They have monsters to hunt, people to save. He focuses on the task at hand.

Hours later, they stop at a no-tell motel so Sam and Dean can wash up and get some rest. Castiel offers to keep watch, for purely selfish reasons.

Soon they are asleep, the only sounds are the buzzing of the Vacancy sign outside and the distant roar of traffic. Cas sits at the table, laptop open but forgotten. There is nothing on the screen that he wants to see.

All he wants to do is look at Dean. And dream.

Dean’s face is buried in the pillow, his hands tucked underneath. Cas wonders what those hands would feel like running over his body. Touching him, teasing his nipples, caressing his ass. Stretching him with one finger, then two, then more.

The curve of Dean’s back is reflected in the red glow of the neon outside. Hard planes and angles, a warrior’s scars etched in bas-relief. Cas wants to kiss them, honor them, remove them so Dean’s skin is pristine.

Dean mumbles and rolls over, his hand skating down his chest to rest on his hip, fingers barely touching his cock. Cas groans. He wants to see that cock, test the weight of it in his hand, feel the burn when Dean pushes inside of him for the first time. Because Cas wants Dean to fuck him, shove his face into the mattress, hear him whisper all the dirty debauched things that he'll do to him.

Cas is startled to hear Dean’s voice. He’s mumbling again, the words unintelligible. Cas wants to run his fingers over Dean’s lips, feel their warmth, the wet as Dean sucks them into his mouth. Wants to feel those lips wrap around his dick, wants to know what Dean’s face looks like when Cas comes in his mouth.  
  
Dean’s eyelids flicker – he’s dreaming. A slight smile, here then gone. What Cas wouldn’t give to have that smile directed at him. The light from the window shines on Dean’s face now, his freckles prominent. Cas wants to trace them with his tongue, counting each and every one of them.

Dean’s eyes flutter open and Cas quickly looks away. He doesn’t want to get caught staring. There would be too many questions he’s not prepared to answer.

Dean’s voice is groggy. “Cas, you okay?”

“Yes, Dean.” A simple answer.

“What time is it?” Dean searches for his phone on the nightstand.

“I believe it’s three AM.”

“Shit, okay. I’m gonna go back to sleep. You’ll let me know if anything goes down?” Dean grins at Cas. It’s not the smile Cas wants but he’ll take what he can get.

“Yes, Dean. You know I will.” _I’ll do anything for you._

“Thanks, Cas. You’re the best.” Dean rolls over and soon his breathing evens out.

Cas sits in the shadows and wonders how he ended up like this - in love with Dean Winchester. The dawn breaks without an answer. Another day where Cas watches, waits and wants.

Fin


End file.
